<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fish Stories by Amrynth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331253">Fish Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth'>Amrynth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Critmas Exchange, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiri has a brilliant plan to escape summer camp:  make the counselors kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Kiri &amp; Luc Brenatto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Critmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fish Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/gifts">wildheartsneverdie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Critmas 2020 gift for wildheartsneverdie!  Happy Winter's Crest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the mountains, on the shores of Lake Hupperdook, lay Camp Hupperdook, the camp Kiri was planning to escape.  It wasn’t that she didn’t love the camp, she did.  But her best friend Luc was in need of an adventure, he wanted to find his mother.  Alas, thus far all their attempts to sneak out of camp to find adventure had been thwarted by the two most famous counselors at Camp Hupperdook.  Jester, the counselor in charge of Kiri’s cabin, and Beau who was in charge of games and physical education.  And there was only one solution.</p>
<p>The counselors must kiss.</p>
<p>Not only would they be distracted enough that Luc and Kiri could escape, but it would make both Jester and Beau so happy.  </p>
<p>Kiri spent a lot of time around Jester, she adored her counselor.  Jester understood there were more ways of being sad than just crying and was always happy to hug Kiri when her sadness manifested as mischief.  Jester was, in fact, very proud of her the time she traded all the sugar and salt in the whole kitchen and taught her how to draw her very first dick near the ceiling of the main hall.  </p>
<p>Beau was everywhere and had been teaching Luc how to use his slingshot with some pretty impressive results.  And she had once caught Kiri with a knife and instead of taking it away, had shown her the best way to hold it so she wouldn’t hurt herself.  </p>
<p>But they both spent a lot of time gazing at one another and Kiri had a plan.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I don’t know if this is such a good plan,” Luc said, his voice reflecting his uncertainty.  </p>
<p>Kiri giggled, holding the boat he was in with her talons while she sat on the dock.  “Good plan,” she repeated after him.  </p>
<p>She’d explained before, that if they had to rescue a camper from a crocodile infested lake, that it was super romantic and they would totally want to kiss.  </p>
<p>“But there aren’t even any crocodiles, Kiri.  And Beau knows I can swim,” he mumbled.  But Kiri was impossible to say no to, her enthusiasm for the project was infectious.</p>
<p>She hadn’t pushed the boat away from the dock yet.  Kiri ruffled her feathers and made an impressive crocodile noise and then pointed at the logs she had set to floating in the lake.  Of course Lake Hupperdook didn’t have crocodiles, but she’d spent the last few days sowing the idea that a croc infestation had taken place.  </p>
<p>Luc grinned and found a little better balance in the boat.  “Alright, fine.  But don’t push too hard okay?  What if there’s really big fish?  Nott says water is bad and she’d be so mad if she found out we were doing this.”  Nott was the goblin woman who was helping to raise Luc.  She was, according to Luc, his mother’s best friend and had shown up after his mother had been killed.  </p>
<p>“There aren’t any crocodiles, Kiri,” she copied him, trying to be reassuring.  </p>
<p>She then pushed the boat out from the dock and let it float away from the dock.  It took a moment before the slight current of the lake caught the boat and it started to drift away from the shore on its own.  It was still early enough that most campers were either still in bed or eating breakfast, so Kiri dangled her feet into the non-crocodile infested water while Luc watched clouds and waved occasionally to reassure her he was fine.  </p>
<p>When they both judged he’d drifted a satisfactory amount, Kiri ran for her cabin to find Jester or Beau.  </p>
<p>“Crocodiles, Kiri!  Crocodiles Kiri!” she exploded into the main floor of the cabin.</p>
<p>Jester had her hands behind her back and stood next to her bed where Beau was applying chapstick and looking out the window.  </p>
<p>Kiri ran to Jester’s side and pulled her toward the door by a hand.  “Crocodiles, Kiri.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Kiri I’ve heard about your crocodile stories.  That’s a really good one,” Jester responded.  She was pulled a few steps toward the door before she slowed the little kenku girl down.  </p>
<p>She pulled on her hand again, picking Luc’s words to try and convinced them to come with her.  “I don’t know if this is such a good plan.  Crocodiles, Kiri!  Luc.”  She clicked her beak several times at the end of his name, emphasizing that he was in distress.  </p>
<p>“What about Luc?” Jester asked, brows furrowing together.  </p>
<p>Kiri clicked her beak again and ran back to the door without Jester.  She turned her attention instead to Beau, waving one of her wings to get her to follow.  </p>
<p>“We should probably go check.  I mean, the lake has a surprising undercurrent when you get far enough out.  And I hear there’s like, sturgeon down there,” Beau said as she got to her feet and strolled over to the door.</p>
<p>“Sturgeon?  Sturgeon?” Kiri tugged on Beau’s hand now.  She didn’t know what a sturgeon was but it didn’t sound good.</p>
<p>“Big fish like this, man.”  Beau put her arms apart, indicating it was at least as big as she was.  “They’ll eat anything they can get their mouths on.”  </p>
<p>Kiri’s heart leapt into her throat.  There weren’t any crocodiles in the lake, probably, but she hadn’t known there were giant, carnivorous fish in the lake.  “We should go check.”  She ran ahead of the two counselors and was horrified to find that Luc had drifted farther than either of them had expected.  </p>
<p>“Kiri!  Kiri I saw something move!  Kiri!” Luc was calling from his boat out in the water.  He didn’t have any oars, it was part of the story that he’d gotten stuck out on the lake.  It was suddenly seeming like a less ideal solution.  </p>
<p>“Oh geez, he really is out there.  Is that Luc?  Shit, Nott’s going to kill us,” Beau muttered.  </p>
<p>Wait, did they know Luc’s mom’s best friend?  Kiri had so much to focus on but suddenly had so many questions.  Was that a log out on the water or was it a real crocodile, she couldn’t tell anymore and Luc was so far out on the water.  </p>
<p>“He really is out there,” she said, her joke suddenly filling her with worry.  </p>
<p>“Jes, throw me some oars once I get out there,” Beau said.  She kicked off her shoes while looking out across the distance between her and Luc.  “Think I can run across the logs?  That’d be pretty cool, right?”</p>
<p>Jester made a noise and that was all the permission Beau needed.  She was surprisingly quick to throw herself off the side of the dock.  And it went well, at first, Beau bobbing from log to log and almost seeming to run across the surface of the water when the logs were too far apart.  </p>
<p>Was this romantic?  Kiri didn’t want to risk taking her eyes off Luc just in case a sturgeon (she didn’t actually know what a sturgeon looked like, but it looked a lot like a dinosaur in her imagination) jumped out of the water at hm.  Instead she reached up with one of her wings to hold Jester’s hand and Jester gave her wing a little squeeze.  </p>
<p>A little over halfway to the boat, Beau lost her balance and fell face first into the water.  Kiri held her breath, certain that a crocodile was going to snatch her right out of the water but above her, Jester snorted.  Finally she tore her gaze from the two figures out on the water and looked up at Jester.</p>
<p>“Sorry it’s just.  It was funny you know.  I can just imagine her face when she was falling,” Jester explained.  </p>
<p>“Sturgeon.  Big fish like this,” Kiri gestured with a wing.  </p>
<p>“Mm.  Fish stories will do that, don’t you think?” Jester said, giving her hand a little squeeze again.  “But I’ve personally seen Beau punch a shark in the butt once.”</p>
<p>“In the butt?”  </p>
<p>“Oh.  Hang on, I have to throw her an oar.”  </p>
<p>Jester pulled her hand free and took aim.  There was no way she was going to throw it that far, Beau had gotten so far and Luc was still drifting away.  But then Jester threw the oar and it soared over the lake to fly past Beau and land with a splash close to Luc’s boat.  </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you do that first?” Beau shouted, treading water and moving toward the boat.</p>
<p>“You wanted to log jump!” Jester called back, grinning.  </p>
<p>Soon enough Beau had reached the boat and with her pushing and Luc paddling, they were soon moving back toward the shore.  As soon as Luc got out of the boat, Kiri threw her wings around him and almost knocked the both of them into the water.  </p>
<p>“Kiri, did we learn something?” Jester asked, kneeling down next to her so they were closer in height.  </p>
<p>“No fish stories,” she said, mournful and looking down at her toes.  </p>
<p>“No fish stories.  But it was a pretty good prank, am I right?  What were you trying to do?” Jester asked.  </p>
<p>Kiri clicked her beak and mumbled, “In the butt.”  </p>
<p>Beau barked a laugh, dripping all over the dock now that she’d climbed out of the lake.  “No one’s missing a leg, no harm right?”  </p>
<p>Luc found Kiri’s wing and gave it a quick squeeze.  “Jester do you like Beau?”  </p>
<p>This surprised everyone else on the dock, including Kiri who looked up at him.  </p>
<p>A funny look crossed Jester’s face and her and Beau exchanged a look before she answered.  “What makes you ask that, Luc?  Of course I like Beau, we’re very good friends.”  </p>
<p>Beau snorted, then composed her face when Jester looked at her.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Very good friends.  In the butt,” Kiri picked her copied words intentionally.  “No fish stories.”  </p>
<p>Luc giggled and Jester laughed so hard she snorted several times.  “Alright no fish stories, but it’s a secret.  Are you good at secrets Kiri?”  </p>
<p>Kiri nodded solemnly.  The idea of her two favorite people being kissing friends was delightful.  </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, we’re totally dating,” Beau said, looking quite pleased with herself.  </p>
<p>“Don’t make it sound so gross,” Jester objected.  “Now come on, let’s go get some breakfast.  Luc, don’t tell Nott we let you out on the lake without direct supervision, okay?”  </p>
<p>“Why?” Luc asked, walking down the dock between Beau and Jester.  </p>
<p>Kiri stood at the edge of the dock, watching some of the logs she had pushed into the water, convincing herself they were all moving because of the current, not because they were really crocodiles.  If Beau and Jester were kissing friends, maybe if they timed it just right they could escape and look for Luc’s mom.  It was important, having parents.  </p>
<p>“Come on, Kiri!” Jester called back, stopping to turn and wave.  “We don’t want you to get left behind!”</p>
<p>She ran down the dock to join them, clicking her beak excitedly.  Maybe it was only for now, but this could be her family until the end of summer.  And that wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>